Leaving the Code
by AlexanderCahill
Summary: (Challenge #4: The Runaway for LightClan) Stormpaw is a young apprentice. When greencough invades almost every aspect of his life, what will he do? Does he stay and live with the risk of catching the fatal greencough, or will he escape his Clan?
1. Author's Note

_This is my story for the challenge "The Runaway" on LightClan. It is a really fun prompt and has given me many more ideas for writing! Thanks, Lady Morning. It's my first challenge, however, I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter One: The Greencough

_"__I am very disappointed in you_, Stormpaw." The black tom scorned. "Why would you do something as mouse-brained as invading DuskClan's camp?"

The black tom's son, a black tom with a grey dappled coat, stared at his paws. "I was trying to collect information. I wanted to be as great as you! The great Shadowclaw!"

"But I never would've tried such a thing! Even now, being the deputy. It's not right, Stormpaw." Shadowclaw replied. "And this little act of yours would not have impressed me, even if it had worked."

Stormpaw said nothing. Each comment from his father felt like a claw slashing at his heart.

"And with Larkpaw and Pinetail infected with greencough, bringing us secrets would not help us. Right now, our greatest enemy is disease. DuskClan has not attacked us in a moon." Shadowclaw turned his head. "Leave me. Go get new moss for the elders and check them for ticks. You may learn something from them."

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "Like I'd _ever_ learn something from them." He muttered pessimistically. He walked away from his father.

_Why am I _never_ able to impress him?_ He thought.

A moon passed. His father was still angry at him, but that only made Stormpaw more determined to prove himself.

The greencough had gotten worse. Half of the warriors had it, and there were only two apprentices left in the apprentice's den, counting Stormpaw.

It only got worse when the medicine cat, Fawnheart, announced that she had no catmint to treat the greencough.

Shadowclaw padded up to Stormpaw. "Go with Bumblepaw and Wolfclaw and see if there is catmint."

Stormpaw nodded. Nothing could go worse. Bumblepaw was annoying and Wolfclaw was bossy.

Bumblepaw was bouncy. "Why couldn't the greencough come to _him_?" Stormpaw muttered to himself cynically. Bumblepaw's mentor Wolfclaw silenced him.

"Follow my lead," Wolfclaw said.

He lead the two apprentices through the woods to an old abandoned Twoleg nest. The wooden pelt was caving in from the outside.

"Bumblepaw," Wolfclaw told his apprentice. "Find the catmint."

Bumblepaw laughed. "I don't know what it smells like!"

Wolfclaw sneered. "Well then. Stormpaw, find the catmint."

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he murmured. Wolfclaw shot him a scolding glance with his blue eyes.

He remember his mentor, who was Shadowclaw, tell him that catmint was a delicious smelling plant.

He sniffed in the overgrown garden of the Twoleg nest. Different scents filled his nose immediately. A sweet smell was faint. There it was!

Or, where it _would_ have been. Half a leaf grew from the plant, and the roots were sticking out, uprooted from the ground. The plant was nearly dead. Fear filled Stormpaw's thoughts. How was his Clan to live without catmint? With almost half of the Clan sick already?

Stormpaw tore the half-leaf from the remnants of the catmint and padded toward Wolfclaw and Bumblepaw. He gave the leaf to Bumblepaw.

"Wolfclaw, how is our Clan supposed to survive? We are going to all die! And DuskClan will be happy we're gone!" Stormpaw glanced at Bumblepaw, who seemed amused.

Wolfclaw looked at the leaf. "That is _all_ you could find?"

Stormpaw nodded. "It is. Fawnheart and Shadowclaw taught me it's catmint."

"Yes. I am going to check. Follow me."

When Wolfclaw found the uprooted catmint plant, his mouth gawked open in frightened surprise.

"We must return and tell Rowanstar now." Wolfclaw said. Fear glazed his eyes. He knew LightningClan would fall.

After a half moon, four cats had died- two elders, Pinetail, and Larkpaw. Three people were moved to the medicine den, including Wolfclaw and Bumblepaw. Even Rowanstar had whitecough. The apprentice's den was filled only by Stormpaw.

Last time he had talked to his father, his father had coughed several times. He radiated heat but shivered occasionally- Shadowclaw had whitecough.

Stormpaw found himself one day alone in the forest. The thoughts of leaving his Clan filled his mind. _Why do I even need to be there? StarClan doesn't care about our Clan! So why should I?_

Another part of him answered, _because it's your duty! Serve your Clan above yourself! Cats are dying!_

Who cared if one apprentice left? Bumblepaw, Applepaw, and Stonepaw would get better. Anyway, they had plenty of warriors. Even his own father, Shadowclaw, didn't care about him.

Stormpaw shook his head of all his thoughts. "Goodbye, LightningClan."

He padded out of the forest and towards the abandoned Twoleg nest on the border of LightningClan and BrookClan. He would live there as a loner.

Stormpaw's eyes filled with tears. Was he ready to do this? Was he _right _to do this?

"StarClan!" Stormpaw yelled, his black and spotted-grey fur bristling. "Show me you're here!"


	3. Chapter Two: The Loner

_The sound of the river woke_ Stormpaw from his dreamless sleep. His yellow eyes fluttered open. The darkness of the abandoned Twoleg nest lessened gradually as the sun rose in the sky. It was early sunrise.

It had been yesterday when Stormpaw had left LightningClan. He had found a mouse in the nest that night, but it was scrawny and barely enough to fill his growing hunger.

He stepped out of the den. This nest was different than the one that originally had the catmint plant on the other side of the territory. He doubted his former Clan would look here. There was no garden or animals in this nest.

Stormpaw stood staring at the river for a while, foam and blue-grey water rushing past the rocks. A silver fish flew out of the water and back into the rushing torrent.

That was it! Stormpaw would try fishing. If BrookClan could do it, surely he could, too! And the river would be plentiful with fish. BrookClan wouldn't mind if a loner took a couple.

Stormpaw stood on a rock overlooking the river's edge. The shining surface was a quarter of a tail-length away from Stormpaw.

He searched the passing water for a fish. A small one brushed past the rock. Stormpaw's paw shot into the water like lightning, a thunderous crash as it slammed into the brook.

He felt the wet, slimy body in his paws before it slipped out. Stormpaw felt himself rushing towards the water. He was falling!

The water surrounded Stormpaw. The black tom held his breath as long as he could, but it was futile. His head bobbed up and down in the river as the water crashed and beat Stormpaw. He knew he was going to die.

He tried pushing with his legs and paws against the water towards the grassy bank. He felt his front paws touch the mud and sand, and then his back paws did the same. He survived!

Stormpaw coughed water from his lungs onto the mud, grass, and sand that served as the riverbank. He lay in the sun for a moment. A peculiar smell filled his nose.

He turned behind him. Less than five fox-lengths away was a BrookClan patrol, consisting of Troutwhisker, Wetpaw, Lilypetal, and Mudcreek.

Mudcreek sniffed the air. "I smell LightningClan! They are here somewhere!"

Troutwhisker, one of BrookClan's senior warriors, turned. "We are near the border. Surely they are not here on our territory?"

Wetpaw lifted her small nose high into the air. "They are near!"

Stormpaw pressed himself towards the muddy barrier. Grass hung above his head. If sight didn't work for the BrookClan cats to find Stormpaw, scent would.

Mudcreek shook his head. "There is another scent. One that does not belong to any Clan."

"Loner?" Troutwhisker said.

"Perhaps," Lilypetal said. "Or rogue."

"There they are!" Wetpaw screeched. "The LightningClan cats on their patrol. They are across the river. They can't hurt us."

Stormpaw looked toward the LightningClan border. His father, Shadowclaw, was on a patrol with Goosenose and Bushwhisker. But they didn't hunt or mark the borders. They barely took notice of the BrookClan patrol.

Stormpaw swallowed. They were looking for him! What if they find him? What would they do?

But Stormpaw missed his father. And his Clan. And the acorns that littered the camp. He even missed Bumblepaw's annoying comments.

The BrookClan patrol and the LightningClan patrol didn't linger. They left very soon. Stormpaw leapt across the smooth grey stepping stones and wandered back into his den.

Stormpaw curled back in the place where he slept previously. He pushed hay closer to him with his tail.

He heard a squirrel in the corner, but he did not catch it. His thoughts made him loose his appetite.

He looked at the squirrel with soft blue eyes. "Am I going to live as a loner the rest of my life?"

The squirrel looked at him with blank eyes, nibbling on a nut.

Stormpaw continued: "I left my father. My Clan. My family. The warrior code. Why would StarClan let this happen?"

Stormpaw closed his eyes. The squirrel's scent drifted toward him, but he left the animal alone. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. He wished to find himself in LightningClan.

Stormpaw opened his eyes. Before him stood a silvery she-cat with white streaks in her fur and pale, ivy-like green eyes.

"Larkpaw?" Stormpaw asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. But I am a warrior now. Before I joined StarClan, Rowanstar gave me my warrior name. I am Larkwing now." Replied the she-cat.

"Am I going to be punished by StarClan?" Stormpaw asked.

Larkwing smiled. "No, no. StarClan is a judge, not a punishment-giver. But I need to tell you something. More cats will die. Greencough will conquer your Clan."

"But how could StarClan let this happen?" Stormpaw protested. "We'll all be dead in a moon, won't we?"

"StarClan does not control this. It's…complicated. Think on this, Stormpaw. You may be of use to your former Clan."

Larkwing gave Stormpaw a warm look with her eyes before announcing, "I will see you soon, Stormpaw. Very soon."

Larkwing faded. Her starry form was going away. Before long, Stormpaw was awake in his home in the abandoned Twoleg nest.

_Should I return?_ One part of Stormpaw said. _Larkwing said you may be of use to your Clan_.

_But how?_ Another part answered. _No catmint. No other substitute for it. We'd better stay. Also, you may be punished if you return. Better not take any action yet._

Stormpaw looked at the sun rays on the wooden Twoleg nest's pelt.

"Larkwing, tell me more! Show me how I could be of use." Stormpaw murmured. He was sure Larkwing had heard him somehow.


	4. Chapter Three: The Return

_Stormpaw had done nothing most of _the day. He had hunted two mice and patrolled around the abandoned Twoleg nest. Earlier he had went on MoorClan's territory and rolled in a patch of heather to conceal his scent, even though Troutwhisker had said he had smelled like a loner.

Earlier that day Goosenose had brought a patrol consisting of Tawnyfoot, Yellowcloud, and Rainpelt. They came to mark the borders. Yellowcloud mentioned that she smelled loner, making her golden fur bristle. Goosenose dismissed it, even though Stormpaw was scared of being caught by his former Clan.

Stormpaw wandered around the nest. He was bored. His stomach was full. He groomed himself. He wasn't tired, but he decided to rest and take a little nap. Maybe then Larkwing would visit him.

He closed his eyes. He opened them. He was in the leader's den in the LightningClan camp.

He turned to see a beautiful and lithe she-cat. "Larkwing. Where is Rowanstar?"

Larkwing smiled. "He is here, sleeping. Outside it is moonhigh."

Stormpaw turned and saw the tawny tom sleeping, his flank rising and falling evenly. "Will he die of greencough, Larkwing?"

"He has already lost two lives because of it. Four lives still await him. You will be in this den resting someday, Stormpaw. Come follow me."

Larkwing lead Stormpaw through the camp and into the forest, her silver pelt reflecting the moonlight. Stormpaw had never really thought of it, but he liked Larkwing. But she was in StarClan.

Larkwing stopped in front of an abandoned Twoleg nest. "This is where you lay right now, Stormpaw."

Stormpaw nodded. Larkwing continued, "Keep note of what I show you. I can do this only once."

Stormpaw nodded, confused. Larkwing first lead him by the river, it's form reminding Stormpaw of a shining, watery snake. She past the bluebells, and the place where poppy flowers grew. On the far side of LightningClan territory was a small creek.

"What do you smell, Stormpaw?" Larkwing asked.

"I smell…catmint!" Stormpaw said, excitedly. This would save the Clan!

"Do you see it, Stormpaw?" Larkwing said. She gestured with her paw to where the catmint grew, its green leaves shining in the moonlight. The plant was plentiful, almost overgrown.

"Go, now, Stormpaw. Tell LightningClan. This will save your Clan." Larkwing urged. Her form faded and Stormpaw awoke. The sun turned the sky red as it set above the treeline. He needed to hurry.

He followed the trail Larkwing showed him. He felt Larkwing's spirit there, as if she was actually leading him. The bluebells was a colourful blur as he raced paced them, the poppy flowers waving in the breeze. The creek lay in the shady forest, brown and muddy against the forest undergrowth.

The sweet smell was thick. Stormpaw jumped from the top and deeper into the creek. The catmint's leaves slowly moving in a cadence. Stormpaw tore a couple of the leaves from the plant and headed for the LightningClan camp.

When the gorse walls of the camp came into view, Stormpaw stopped. Would they let him back into the camp? Would they accept him as a Clanmate again?

If they did or didn't, Stormpaw knew that he had to take the catmint back. Reluctantly, he walked through the barrier and into the camp.

Several cats were startled. "Stormpaw? Is that you?" Yellowcloud asked. Stormpaw ignored her.

"You're back? You betrayed the warrior code!" Redclaw said with an icy hostility.

He padded into the medicine cat's den. Several cats were in there, most of them coughing. He lay the catmint at Fawnheart's paws.

"I found the catmint," Stormpaw murmured.

Fawnheart looked at him with intent green eyes. "Thank you, Stormpaw. I'm glad you're back."

"I don't know. I haven't been accepted as a Clanmate again."

A cat's yowl sounded from outside: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here to listen to my words!"

Rowanstar was calling a Clan meeting. Stormpaw was overcome with fear but not showing it. He sat at the medicine cat's den's entrance.

"We have been rejoined by Stormpaw. The question is, is he welcome?" Rowanstar began. Many cats raised their voices.

"He betrayed us! The warrior code! Because he grew too soft!" Redclaw's friend Firefang screeched.

"He was one of us. He should be one of us again." Yellowcloud argued.

"Silence!" Rowanstar said. He looked at Stormpaw with his green eyes. "Do you want to join us, Stormpaw?"

Stormpaw looked around. Everybody was staring at him. He looked at his father's amber eyes.

"Yes, Rowanstar. If I am welcome." Stormpaw said.

Rowanstar smiled. "Then so be it. Stormpaw is once again a LightningClan member."

A couple days later, many cats were getting better. The catmint was now in supply, and Fawnheart had plenty of it after everyone was treated. Stormpaw was now training with his father again. His loyalty was questioned, but by few.

He was back. LightningClan would be his home. _Forever,_ he vowed silently, _my loyalty lays here._


End file.
